Crystal Guardian
Godmaster variants, see here and also Enraged Guardian. }} (Crystal) Access to Central Bench (Crystal) (Enraged) Mask Shard (Enraged) |health = 280 (Crystal) 450 (Enraged) }} A large miner like the rest of the Husk Miners seen around Crystal Peak who became infected and covered in crystal growths. Their screech presumably originates from the Radiance, as their actual voice which can be heard once they are defeated on the first encounter is much lower in pitch. Their Dream Nail dialogue on the second encounter shows a voice in all uppercase commanding them to kill The Knight. This voice might be the Radiance as well, who similarly instructs Myla to kill the Knight when she becomes infected. Behaviour and Tactics Crystal Guardian has three following maneuvers: * Laser Beam: Crystal Guardian will shoot a beam of crystal energy from their hand. They target The Knight with the beam, firing it where the Knight was when they started their attack. The beam is dangerous for only about half a second. * Scream: The Crystal Guardian will scream, and Multiple beams of crystal energy will simultaneously shoot down from the sky throughout the arena. These beams become dangerous at different times and each beam stays dangerous for about half a second. This attack can happen in conjunction with Crystal Guardian's Beam attack. Each beam can be at a different angle, though, the angle will always be between plus and minus 15 degrees of vertical. * Hop: Crystal Guardian will hop to move itself within the arena. This happens randomly as well as the landing position of the arc is random as well. First Encounter = Crystal Guardian = It is possible to damage the Crystal Guardian before triggering the boss fight by having Defender's Crest or Dreamshield equipped. The Crystal Guardian telegraphs every beam with a thin beam of light (or multiples in the case of the Sky Beam Attack). Pay attention to where the lasers are directed during the Sky Beam Attack. A combination of the Sky Beam and Laser Beam Attacks limits safe movement the most. The spells Desolate Dive/Descending Dark and Vengeful Spirit/Shade Soul are useful. The spell Howling Wraiths/Abyss Shriek is less useful because the Crystal Guardian is rarely above The Knight. One strategy is to slash at the Crystal Guardian with the Nail a few times in between Laser Beam Attacks. Another strategy which is not mutually exclusive to the previous is during a Laser Beam Attack, jump and dash over the Crystal Guardian to avoid their attack and to safely strike the Crystal Guardian. Second Encounter =Enraged Guardian= Enraged Guardian appears in the room above the bench where they were first defeated. They have the same attacks as before but are more aggressive; their attacks deal two masks of damage instead of one; and the Sky Beam Attack beams appear one after the other rather than simultaneously. Visually the beams are now orange instead of a pale pink. The strategies discussed for the Crystal Guardian work for the Enraged Guardian too. In addition, when standing on the far right of the room, most of the beams from above will not hit the player, so they only really have to watch for the Guardian's Laser Beam Attack. When the Enraged Guardian jumps close to the player, they tend to shoot backwards giving the player time to land multiple hits during each backwards Laser Beam Attack. Location Crystal Guardian can be encountered for the first time in the bench room in the center of Crystal Peak. Its second encounter (Enraged Guardian) is directly above the original room, and is only able to be encountered if the first encounter has been cleared. Reaching the Enraged Guardian requires Monarch Wings. Crystal Guardian Location.jpg Trivia * The first time the Crystal Guardian is encountered, it's seen sitting on a Bench. It only engages in combat once attacked. * If the player dies during the second fight with the Crystal Guardian, their Shade will appear in the boss room, and they'll likely have to fight the Shade and the boss at the same time. ** It is possible to draw the Shade out of the room and avoid getting locked in by staying close to the doorways and jumping to get within the Shade's engagement range or using Vengeful Spirit. * Along with Hornet, the Crystal Guardian is one of few bosses that is fought twice. * If the player happens to be standing close to the Crystal Guardian, it will sometimes shoot a laser straight into the ground, but this is most likely a targeting glitch. * The name "Enraged Guardian" was coined in the Godmaster DLC, prior to which it was commonly referred to as simply "Crystal Guardian 2". ru:Кристаллический страж Category:Enemies Category:Bosses